Until recently, soft contact lenses of the hydrogel type have been manufactured either by lathe cutting or spin casting. In the lathe cutting method, a lens blank or button of a substantially anhydrous hydrophilic polymer (xerogel) is mechanically cut and polished to a lens shape on a fine lathe, and thereafter is contacted with water or saline to hydrate the polymer and form the desired hydrogel lens. The mechanical steps utilized in the lathe cutting operation are similar to those used in the manufacture of hard contact lenses, except that allowance must be made for swelling of the lens during hydration of the polymer.
In the spin casting method, a small quantity of hydrophilic monomer mixture is placed in a concave, optically polished mold, and the mold is rotated while the monomers are polymerized to form a xerogel lens. The two optical surfaces of the lens are formed simultaneously during polymerization, the outer surface being formed by the concave mold surface and the inner surface being shaped by the joint actions of centrifugal force generated by the rotating mold and surface tension of the polymerization mixture. The lens produced thereby is contacted with water or saline to hydrate the polymer and form a hydrogel lens as in the case of the lathe cut lens.
More recently, an improved process for producing hydrogel contact lenses has been developed, which method is not only more economical than either the lathe cut method or the spin casting method, but it has the advantage of enabling a more precise, control over the final shape of the hydrated lens. This new method comprises the direct molding of a monomer mixture wherein said mixture is dissolved in a non-aqueous, displaceable solvent, the mixture is placed in a mold having the precise shape of the final desired hydrogel (i. e., water-swollen) lens, and the monomer/solvent mixture is subjected to conditions whereby the monomer(s) polymerize, to thereby produce a polymer/solvent mixture in the shape of the final desired hydrogel lens. (The polymerization is preferably carried out in a non-aqueous medium because water can interfere with the polymerization reaction and adversely affect the properties of the resulting polymer.) After the polymerization is complete, the solvent is displaced with water to produce a hydrated lens whose final size and shape are quite similar to the size and shape of the original molded polymer/solvent article. Such direct molding of hydrogel contact lenses is disclosed in Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,313 and in Larsen et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,680,336, 4,889,664 and 5,039,459.
In Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,313 and in Larsen et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,664 and 5,039,459, the displaceable diluents disclosed are water-displaceable boric acid esters of polyhydric alcohols. In Larsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,336, the displaceable diluents disclosed are water-displaceable organic compounds selected on the basis of their viscosity and their Hansen cohesion parameters relative to the cohesion parameters of the polymeric component of the hydrogel to be prepared.
The present invention is based on the discovery of a new class of compositions that can be used as displaceable diluents in the direct molding of shaped hydrogel articles such as soft contact lenses.